Ehrgeiz: The Mysterious Dungeon: Cloud and Tifa
by I'mNoOneSpecial
Summary: While chasing Sephiroth, Cloud and company end up at some ancient temple. Since Sephiroth stepped in, so do they. But then the next moment Cloud and Tifa find themselves in a village in another world. Their only chance to get back is to venture into the village's dungeon.


**I downloaded a PS emulator together with some isos of some of my childhood games. One of which was "God bless the ring: Ehrgeiz."**

 **Well, this is the after-effect.**

* * *

"…Cloud… Cloud?"

"U-urgh…"

Groggily, Cloud sat up and put his hand on his head. His head was spinning like crazy.

"How do you feel?"

"…Tifa…?" Cloud took his hand off his face and looked to his left. Indeed, although his vision was still groggy, Cloud Strife, former Shinra soldier, could see his childhood friend Tifa Lockhart worriedly hovering beside him.

"Are you okay?"

Cloud shut his eyes.

"…yeah… …just a little dizzy…" he said, "…what happened?"

Tifa shifted uncomfortably.

"I… I don't know. We…" she swallowed worriedly, "We… we have been… moved."

Cloud gave her a strange look, "…what do you mean 'we have been moved?'"

Tifa shook her head.

"I don't really know either, I-" she took a deep breath, "You remember how we were all investigating that old Cetra temple?"

Cloud nodded his head.

"Well… we're not there anymore!"

Hearing her confused tone, Cloud frowned.

"…what?!"

"We are no longer in that temple! Or anywhere close! We… we are in some village but… apparently we are no longer on our home planet!"

That pretty much cleared his head, though it added to Cloud's confusion.

"What?! Tifa, what do you mean?"

"I don't know either!" cried out Tifa helplessly, "An hour ago or so I woke up on that other bed over there…"

Tifa motioned to a bed with a flower-themed comforter(?), identical to the one Cloud was lying on.

"I checked on you if you were alright, and since you seemed unhurt, I headed downstairs, you know, to look for the others…"

Tifa paused and took another deep breath.

"And… we're in a totally different place!" she cried, "I went outside, you know, to look for our friends, well… and we're now in some small village, some nice, quiet little place but…"

Tifa wasn't quite sure how to say it.

"Somehow, just by looking at the place you can tell that this is nowhere in our world!"

Tifa needed a moment to catch herself.

"I also talked to the receptionist downstairs, and some of the other villagers… and they all confirmed it! Somehow we have gotten into another world! Or dimension as they called it. We-!"

A pair of strong, gloved hands grabbed Tifa just below her shoulders.

"Tifa calm down!" Cloud looked straight into her eyes, "We will figure this on out together, okay?"

Tifa numbly nodded.

"Okay…" started Cloud, "first off; where are the others?"

Tifa shook her head, "Not here. It's just us it seems."

Cloud wasn't quite convinced, "Have you tried contacting them on your PHS?"

Tifa gave him a weak smile, "…it's gone."

Cloud's brow furrowed in confusion, "…what?"

Tifa sighed, "Cloud… check your gear…"

Cloud looked down on himself.

"What the-?!"

Tifa nodded sadly.

"Right… all of our gear is gone: our PHS', our materia, our bangles, our money… even your sword is gone Cloud."

"WHAT?!" Cloud's head whipped all around looking for his Buster Sword.

Tifa worriedly looked down, "The only things we got are the clothes we wear, but any special equipment we wore is gone too…"

Cloud at once looked at his arms; he was livid!

'My Power Wrists!' he thought.

Next, he checked his body.

' %#$&^#*! My Champion's Belt! My Protect Vest!'

He checked his right hand. Then his feet.

'# &%! They even took my Protect Ring and my Dash Boots – Wait…'

He looked again and frowned.

'Why am I wearing my old boots again?! I haven't worn those ever since I got my hands on my Dash Boots!'

Cloud's glaze slowly drifted to Tifa's feet.

His frown deepened, "Tifa… Back at the temple… weren't you wearing your Sprint Shoes?"

Tifa smiled and nodded. In a confused way.

"I did; and now I'm wearing my old shoes. I'm wearing my old earrings now too instead of my Magic ones…" she looked up at Cloud, "Weird, isn't it?"

'She's not wearing her Protect Vest either…' noted Cloud, 'Oh well… she didn't really fit into that tight vest anyway… chestwise.'

"How did we get here?" he asked.

Tifa shrugged, "The receptionist downstairs said that a couple of villagers found us unconscious at the edge of this village. Then they brought us here."

Cloud frowned again.

"Back at the temple… before you woke up here… do you remember what happened?"

Tifa shook her head.

"No… all I remember is that you went into that room, I followed you, and then everything went white…"

Cloud growled. He too did not remember anything.

At last he sighed and got up.

"Come on, Tifa, let's go outside; we won't get anywhere just sitting here."

Tifa nodded, got up and followed Cloud downstairs.

* * *

 **Well... what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and comment. A** **ll forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated. You are also welcome to send me private messages.**

 **If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.**

 **0 = Delete this shit. 10 = Perfect.**


End file.
